


Uncle Dipper

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper will be there forever and ever, Happy Ending, I love these twins, Mabel's a party girl, These twins are my life, but I'm not, i have no idea what drunk ppl act like, so if this is inaccurate just tell me, super cute, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: "Mommy, why is that girl so fat?" The twins' heads swiveled to look at the boy who was pointing at Mabel. The mom's eyes flickered to Mabel's face, and then her swollen stomach. Her lip curled a little in disgust and grabbed the boy's hand."I'll tell you when you're older." She said, and marched out of the Mystery Shack.Dipper's vision flashed in rage as Mabel rushed through the "Employees Only" door in tears.





	Uncle Dipper

Dipper glanced at the clock. _1_ _:56._ She was supposed to be home at 12:30. He paced the kitchen floor, fists in his hair. God he was stupid. He should never have let her go. He'd had an arm slung over her shoulders when Dipper was introduced to him. Dipper didn't even know what his name was. His suspicions were confirmed when his sister had turned love struck eyes to him and giggled after everything he said. Mabel slid in the car when Dipper pulled the guy aside.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid okay?" He warned. The guy gave him a sly smirk.

"Yeah man. You can count on me." He got in the driver's seat and they disappeared into the setting sun. Of course they were gonna do something stupid, it was a freaking high school party. Dipper's pacing sped up and he felt like an animal confined in the four walls of his kitchen. He was exhausted but barely felt it behind the fear that was consuming his mind. A ray of light flickered, then disappeared, then reappeared. He hurried to the living room windows, where a swerving car had attempted to park in his driveway. The headlights turned off and a door opened. Dipper's fingers fumbled to unlock the front door and he rushed to the car where three drunk girls were sitting.

One was passed out in the backseat. Dipper saw curly brown hair.

It was Mabel.

One girl was trying to pull Mabel from the car, but Dipper shoved her away. 

"What was she doing?" His voice was practically a yell. The girl smirked at him.

"Relax Dipstick. She just had a lot of fun tonight. The girl needs it, being cooped up in a house with  _you_ all the time." The girl in the driver's seat cackled and Dipper frowned.

"Do you guys need me to drive you home? I mean..." The first girl shoved him and he nearly fell, the weight of his twin in his arms throwing him off. 

"Just take care of her. We're big girls." He stared helplessly as they drove off and Mabel groaned.

"Mabel?" He said, shaking her slightly. Her eyes blinked, unsynchronized. 

"My tummy hurts," She mumbled, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom where she tossed up all her alcohol.

She'd missed the toilet.

Dipper gritted his teeth in frustration. He'd have to clean it up now. To hide the evidence of exactly how vibrant Mabel's party life was. 

"Done?" He asked a few minutes later and she nodded, grimacing.

"Mabel, why didn't that guy drive you home?" 

"Who?"

"The guy you introduced me to before you left the house?" The words took a couple moments before she realized what he was saying. A lazy smile spread across her face and she giggled.

And then couldn't stop.

"Oh hi-im," she said, still laughing. "It was fun."

Her stomach was now empty, but alcohol was still in her bloodstream.

"You're gonna wake up with one helluva hangover tomorrow," He grunted, picking her up, and headed to his room. He took off her shoes and plopped her into his bed.

"Where's Mr. Snuggles?" She slurred. 

"He's in your room." He moved to clean up the mess in the bathroom but fists caught his shirt.

"I need Mr. Snuggles!" Mabel was almost wailing.

"Okay, okay, I'll get Mr. Snuggles for you. Gimme a sec." He tiptoed to Mabel's room to grab her favorite stuffed bunny. When he came back, she had finally passed out. Shaking his head, he wrapped one of her arms around it. 

By the time he'd cleaned the bathroom and set up his own bed on the floor of his room next to Mabel, it was nearly 3:15.  _Thank God tomorrow's a Saturday._ He thought as sleep pulled him in.

 

A month or so passed.

He heard a door struggle to open at exactly 4:37 am, like every morning for the past week, and pounding footsteps to the bathroom. He clenched his eyes against Mabel's pain, and wished he could just block it out.

With a groan, he hefted himself out of bed and stumbled down to the kitchen, to grab the Advil that he knew wasn't going to help. He filled a glass with water and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mabel?" He called softly, and heard a sob.

"Go away!" She said, and he tried the door. It opened.

"I got you some Advil..." He said, and stopped when he saw Mabel curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. She was crying profusely.

"What's happening to me?" She wailed.

"It's fine Mabel, it'll be okay, I'm here. Have some Advil and it'll be better..."

The next day she ate her french fries with a mixture of mayo, ketchup and relish. Dipper wrinkled his nose.

"Wha?" She asked, a mouth full of food. "It's good." 

She spent a lot of time crying over the smallest things and had violent mood swings. Dipper expressed his concern to his mother and she took Mabel to the doctor.

The tests came back positive.

Mabel was pregnant.

There wasn't anything her parents could do, now that everything had happened. They assured Mabel that they still loved her, no matter what her mistakes were, but they would not put forth much effort into taking care of the baby, as it was now Mabel's responsibility and it was up to her to face the consequences of her actions. Dipper and Mabel had to tell their parents everything, from all the late nights and the parties to that one night. Dipper was sure that he knew who the father was.

He was also sure that the guy didn't care.

Their parents almost didn't allow Dipper and Mabel to go to Gravity Falls that summer, but Mabel had exploded into a rage of monstrous tears, screaming that she'd kill herself if she couldn't visit her Grunkles.

They left the first day of summer vacation. Dipper's mother had called Grunkle Stan ahead of time, alerting him to all that had happened, and he assured her that the open air of the forests would do good for her.

When they got to Gravity Falls, Mabel was four months pregnant. She insisted upon helping around the Shack when she could. 

"Just because there's a person inside of me, doesn't mean that I can't be my own person."

 

It was a lazy summer day when the little boy came in. The sunlight was painting squares on the wooden floor of the Shack, and work was slow. Dipper didn't recognize the boy or his mother, so he was sure that they were tourists. After all, the Mystery Shack was a tourist trap.

"Mommy, why is that girl so fat?" The twins' heads swiveled to look at the boy who was pointing at Mabel. The mom's eyes flickered to Mabel's face, and then her swollen stomach. Her lip curled a little in disgust and grabbed the boy's hand.

  
"I'll tell you when you're older." She said, and marched out of the Mystery Shack.

  
Dipper's vision sparked in rage as Mabel rushed through the "Employees Only" door in tears.

Wendy, who'd been sitting in a slouched position at the register counter, was up in a flash, storming toward the door, ready to pound some sense into the woman. Dipper rushed over, holding her back.

"Woah, Wendy, Wendy, it's fine, it's okay." He said, trying to get her to relax. Wendy struggled to break free, screaming obscenities, but Dipper held her tight until she calmed. "I need to go find Mabel." He said, and Wendy threw a murderous glance at the entrance of the Shack.

"If I ever find that woman, I'll..." She couldn't voice her thoughts into words, and she pounded one fist into the other hand. Dipper shook his head, grateful for all the support Mabel had. He rushed up the stairs to the attic, where he found Mabel, crying and crying and crying.

He knelt beside her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Mabel, Mabel," He said softly. "Don't think about that woman. She doesn't know-" Mabel slapped his hand away.

"But she's right! I'm disgusting! This should never have happened and if I hadn't...If I'd just...but I was too drunk and-and-" Sobs fell from her mouth. "And now I have nobody to help me take care of the baby!" She wailed. She was curled up on the bed as best she could, trying to wrap her arms around her bulging stomach. 

"Uncle Dipper will," Dipper said, and Mabel stopped. She wiped her face and glanced up at her brother.

"What?" 

"Uncle Dipper will take care of the baby with you." His voice cracked on the last word. Mabel reached for him, crying in relief, and Dipper sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back.

 

Four months later, two twins were born, both girls. Dipper was pacing the waiting room in a frenzy, the way he did almost a year ago when Mabel didn't come home on time. Their parents were there too, sitting white-faced in chairs. Mom was gripping Dad's hands together, so hard it was a miracle his fingers weren't crushed. The nurse opened the door and Dipper spun so hard he was surprised he didn't fall.

He came in slowly, like he was afraid that any loud noises would break his sister. Her eyes were closed, head drooping as she cradled the two identical baby girls in her arms. 

"Mabel?" He whispered, in awe by the sight in front of him. She looked up and she flashed him a tired grin.

"Hey bro-bro." He walked over to the bed, cautious of wires on the ground. The girls turned to look at him and his heart stopped. 

One had chocolate brown eyes like her mother.

The other had eyes the color of a monarch's purple cape. 

A new generation of mystery twins had been born.


End file.
